thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Fall Day
Fall Day is a tribute who belongs to HawkWD. The creator asks that you do not use this tribute without permission from him. His District partner is Libby Haze. He was the Tribute of the Month for January, 2015. Information Personality: Fall is an optimistic individual. He always tries to stay upbeat and positive, and is eager to help cheer others up. He's also pretty humorous, always able to tell witty and clever jokes. These are really at other people's expense however, and when they are they are in no way degrading. Fall is very conscientious of other people's feelings, and is always careful not to offend anyone. He is extremely kind and generous, going out of his way to compliment others and make sure they are fed before he is. Fall also isn't the type to give up, if he's got a job he'll do it and he'll do it well. On the other hand Fall can get a little too excited and over-zealous about some things, which can get to be a bit of a problem. Finally, Fall cares very much for Libby's well being and would do anything to protect her. Although he would never admit it, there is some romantic tension between him and Libby. History: Fall's parents were always on the edge of falling into poverty. Both his mom and dad, Autumn and Ronan, working full time shifts at the train stations and their mediocre wages barely managed to support them and their new child. Fall would be the only kid the pair would have, and since they would be working most of the day, Autumn would entrust her childhood friend Deborah Haze to watch over him. Deborah had three daughters of her own; Libby, Missi and Minnie. While Missi and Minnie isolated Fall because of his gender, Libby was a little older and far more mature so she would allow Fall to play with her. Growing up Libby became Fall's only friend due to his extreme shyness at school. He would spend hours and hours playing with Libby almost everyday, and the two become close friends. After Libby's entire family was slaughtered in a break-in, Ronan and Autumn decided to adopt the orphaned child. Fall was ecstatic that his friend would now be living with him, but he soon realized that Libby was no longer the sweet, friendly girl she once was. She was crippled with sadness, or she would be bursting with excessive amounts of energy. Libby now also wanted little to do with Fall, she decided she would rather isolate herself. Fall was saddened by this and everyday he would attempt to get her to play, with little success. Some days she would half-heartedly play with him for an hour or so, but mostly she would just ignore him, or run off to hang out with the new kids she met at school. With Fall's new found free time, Ronan took it upon himself to teach his soon how to hunt and survive in the woods. Instead of going to school, Fall would spend his days in the woods on the outskirts of the district, practicing with a bow or setting snares or foraging for wild berries. After he hit puberty, Fall's self-confidence started to grow and he became friends with the other people his age in the neighborhood. Fall was now very liked, but these new friendships were nothing to what he had with Libby. Fall would sadly watch as Libby would return home from school with a black eye and blood under her nails, or drunk and half-naked. He eventually decided to reconnect with his wayward companion, and finally Libby reopened to him. He managed to teach her a few things like knife wielding and climbing, but sometimes Libby would disconnect from him due to her disorder. Fall and Libby now had a tentative friendship and Fall slowly began to have romantic feelings for this poor, broken girl. Sadly, Libby was reaped and Fall decided to volunteer to protect her. Skills: Fall is extremely likable, his optimistic and kind attitude is one that will surely attract many allies/friends and sponsors that can assist him in the games. He also has a lot of survival skills. He can properly prepare an animal to be eaten and set snares to catch prey. He can also identify which plants are edible and which plants are not, which will be an extremely useful way to acquire food in the arena. Fall is also a good climber, he can scale trees and buildings with ease. Finally, Fall is actually a pretty good swimmer. While he doesn't compare from a tribute from 4, he can easily swim through choppy waters and to dry land relatively easily. Weaknesses: Fall isn't very good when it comes to close combat. He doesn't have the practice, nor he is willing to resort to dirt tactics like Libby is. While he is pretty strong, he just doesn't have the know-how to handle himself in a fist fight. Another major weakness for Fall is that he would do anything for Libby. She is arguably his only true friend, and he would risk his life to make sure she is safe, which could possibly get him killed. Weapons: Fall has spent many days out in the woods with his parents, training to use a bow. Fall has become a skilled hunter, and has a deadly accuracy with the weapon. Fall's aim is spot on, he can strike moving tributes from far distances with ease. Fall can also use a knife pretty skillfully, as he has used the weapon to finish wounded animals off and to skin them of their hides. Strategy: *Interview Plan: Fall take the humorous route in his interview. He will be very talkative and easy going, cracking well timed jokes with the interviewer. However, towards the end he will get more serious and pledge that he will make sure Libby emerges as victor. *Alliance(s): Fall will seek to ally with a group of 3 or more trustworthy tributes. If he even slightly senses that one of them could betray the group he would decline to ally. If there are no good alliances to go with he would simply only be with Libby. *Bloodbath Strategy: Fall will run and try to grab a backpack before fleeing the cornucopia, he knows the risk of attempting to get a bow is too great and will only get one if it is very close by. He would never risk going close to the cornucopia unless he had several allies to cover him. His main priority would be to keep Libby safe. *Games Strategy: Fall would stick close to Libby, making sure she stays out of harm's way. He would actively hunt and gather for food, and stay vigilant on making sure no tributes get anywhere near Libby. If he is with a larger alliance he will mostly just go with the flow, unless he believes a plan they have could spell disaster for him and Libby, in which case he would ditch them with her. If he is only allied with Libby he would try to find a suitable hiding place, like a tree or cave, and avoid all other tributes. Appearance: Fall has shaggy reddish brown hair that falls just above his eyes. He has moderately toned skin and is somewhat muscular from his days of hunting. He has light brown eyes and is almost always flashing a bright smile. Token: Fall will not be bringing a token into the arena. Family Gallery Autmn Day.png|Autmn Day Ronan Day.png|Ronan Day Games N/A Trivia *Fall was the first Nike tribute to be created. *Fall and Libby were the first two tributes to be created specifically as district partners, and it is important to read both of their backstories to get the full details of their pasts. Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:District 6 Category:HawkWD Category:HawkWD's Tributes Category:17 year olds Category:Tribute Of The Month